The present invention relates to a ground conveyor, which is provided with one or more labels and/or documentation, which contains information on the use and/or safety of the ground conveyor.
Ground conveyors are provided with all types of signage, whereby many of the signs serve to provide information to the driver. One example of such a label is the sign provided on fork lifts indicating which load can be lifted to what height. Other labels regularly provided on fork lifts relate to switch and button assignments on an operating panel and warning messages. Components of the ground conveyor also have labels, which contain information on the exact type designation of the component, the manufacturer and other specific information on the component.
It is known from “Hebezeuge und Fördermittel” (Lifting Tools and Conveyors), Berlin 45 (2005), page 116 f., the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, to use RFID transponders for special applications in the area of logistics. The goal of the use of the transponders is to additionally label individual goods using individual serial numbers for product information and to perform an automatic identification without a manual intervention.
From “Logistik für Unternehmen” (Logistics for Companies) 11/12-2005, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, on the occasion of the CeMAT 2005, the use of RFID transponders for the localization of ground conveyors in a warehouse is known. For this, RFID transponders are installed in the floor of the warehouse at regular intervals of approx. 1 m. The ground conveyor is equipped with an RFID reader, which reads the transponders in the floor. Its current position can be determined based on the data read out.
The object of the invention is to improve existing ground conveyors and their labeling such that content-related wrong and non-current labels and documentation are avoided in a cost effective manner with simple means.